Meh Meh
Kategorie:Stephen King Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Englisch) Kategorie:Literatur (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Roman, Epik Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:Novelle Kategorie:Horrorliteratur Kategorie:Fantasyliteratur Kategorie:Drehbuchautor Kategorie:Träger des Hugo Awards Kategorie:Träger des World Fantasy Awards Kategorie:Träger des Locus Awards Kategorie:Preisträger des Bram Stoker Awards Kategorie:Portland (Maine) Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1947 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Adolf Hitler Kategorie:Reichskanzler (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:Reichspräsident (Deutschland) Kategorie:DAP-Mitglied Kategorie:NSDAP-Mitglied Kategorie:Teilnehmer am Hitlerputsch Kategorie:Täter des Holocaust Kategorie:Porajmos (Akteur) Kategorie:Person (Aktion T4) Kategorie:Reichstagsabgeordneter (Weimarer Republik) Kategorie:Reichstagsabgeordneter (Deutsches Reich 1933–1945) Kategorie:Parteivorsitzender (Deutschland) Kategorie:Militärperson im Nationalsozialismus Kategorie:Oberbefehlshaber des Heeres (Heer der Wehrmacht) Kategorie:Autor (Antisemitismus) Kategorie:Träger des Eisernen Kreuzes I. Klasse Kategorie:Person (österreichische Geschichte) Kategorie:Person (Braunau am Inn) Kategorie:Person (Cisleithanien) Kategorie:Österreicher Kategorie:Staatenloser Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1889 Kategorie:Gestorben 1945 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Verurteilte Person Kategorie:Zweiter Weltkrieg Kategorie:Deutsche Geschichte (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Krieg (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Konflikt 1939 Kategorie:Konflikt 1940 Kategorie:Konflikt 1941 Kategorie:Konflikt 1942 Kategorie:Konflikt 1943 Kategorie:Konflikt 1944 Kategorie:Konflikt 1945 Kategorie:Krieg der Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Krieg (Frankreich) Kategorie:Antirassismus Kategorie:Anti-Diskriminierung Kategorie:LGBT-Bürgerrechtsorganisation Kategorie:Rassenunruhen in den Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Soziale Bewegung Kategorie:Kirchengebäude in Berlin Berlin Kaiser Wilhelm Kategorie:Uhrturm Berlin Kaiser Wilhelm Kategorie:Neuromanisches Bauwerk in Berlin Kategorie:Bauwerk von Franz Schwechten Berlin Kategorie:Erbaut in den 1960er Jahren Kategorie:Kirchenruine in Berlin Kategorie:Erbaut in den 1890er Jahren Kategorie:Kulturdenkmal (Berlin) Kategorie:Mahnmal Kategorie:Denkmal in Berlin Berlin, KaiserWilhelmGedachtniskirche Berlin Kategorie:Nagelkreuzgemeinschaft Kategorie:Architektur (Preußen) Berlin Kategorie:Kurfürstendamm Kategorie:Berlin-Charlottenburg Kategorie:Breitscheidplatz Kategorie:Budapester Straße (Berlin) Kategorie:Hardenbergstraße Kategorie:Kantstraße Kategorie:Egon Eiermann Kategorie:Wilhelm II. (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:Kaiser (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:König (Preußen) Kategorie:Königreich Preußen Kategorie:Feldmarschall (Vereinigtes Königreich) Kategorie:Admiral of the Fleet (Royal Navy) Kategorie:Feldmarschall (Österreich-Ungarn) Kategorie:Person (Johanniterorden) Kategorie:Person (Jagd) Kategorie:Ritter des Schwarzen Adlerordens Kategorie:Ehren- und Devotions-Großkreuz-Bailli des Malteserordens Kategorie:Träger des Militär-Maria-Theresien-Ordens (Ausprägung unbekannt) Kategorie:Träger des Militär-St.-Heinrichs-Ordens Kategorie:Träger des Militär-Wilhelms-Ordens Kategorie:Träger des Militär-Max-Joseph-Ordens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Pour le Mérite (Militärorden) Kategorie:Träger des Seraphinenordens Kategorie:Träger des Ordens vom Niederländischen Löwen (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens des norwegischen Löwen Kategorie:Träger des Eisernen Halbmondes Kategorie:Träger des Elefanten-Ordens Kategorie:Ritter des Hosenbandordens Kategorie:Träger des k.u. Sankt Stephans-Ordens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Knight Grand Cross des Royal Victorian Order Kategorie:Ritter des Ordens vom Goldenen Vlies Kategorie:Träger des Großkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes Kategorie:Träger des Chrysanthemenordens (Großkreuz mit Ordenskette) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens der Heiligen Kyrill und Methodius Kategorie:Namensgeber für eine Stadt Kategorie:Hohenzoller (Linie Brandenburg-Preußen) Kategorie:Friedrich III. (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:Auguste Viktoria von Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Augustenburg Kategorie:Victoria von Großbritannien und Irland (1840–1901) Kategorie:Viktoria Luise von Preußen Kategorie:Corpsstudent (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1859 Kategorie:Gestorben 1941 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Namensgeber für ein Schiff Kategorie:Partei in Deutschland Kategorie:Konservative Partei Kategorie:Rechtspopulistische Partei Kategorie:Organisation (Deutscher Nationalismus) Kategorie:Gegründet 1983 Kategorie:Verein (München) Kategorie:Angela Merkel Kategorie:Bundeskanzler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Amtierender Regierungschef Kategorie:Umweltminister (Bundesrepublik Deutschland) Kategorie:Generalsekretär der CDU Kategorie:Bundestagsabgeordneter (Mecklenburg-Vorpommern) Kategorie:Vorsitzender der CDU/CSU-Bundestagsfraktion Kategorie:CDU-Bundesvorstand Kategorie:Parteivorsitzender der CDU Mecklenburg-Vorpommern Kategorie:DA-Mitglied Kategorie:Politiker (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Politiker (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Träger des Verdienstordens der Italienischen Republik (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens Stara Planina Kategorie:Träger des Ordens El Sol del Perú (Collane) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens des Infanten Dom Henrique (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger der Presidential Medal of Freedom Kategorie:Träger des Bundesverdienstkreuzes (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des norwegischen Verdienstordens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger der Wilhelm-Leuschner-Medaille Kategorie:Karlspreisträger Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Hebräischen Universität Jerusalem Kategorie:Ehrendoktor einer Universität in Polen Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Leipzig Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Bern Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Tel Aviv Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Babeș-Bolyai-Universität Cluj Kategorie:Ehrendoktor einer Universität in Südkorea Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Angel-Kantschev-Universität Russe Kategorie:Ehrendoktor einer Universität in den Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Ehrendoktor einer Universität in China Kategorie:Ehrendoktor einer Universität in der Slowakei Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Radboud-Universität Nijmegen Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Szeged Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Katholieke Universiteit Leuven (KUL) Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Gent Kategorie:DDR-Bürger Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1954 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Literarisches Werk Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Englisch) Kategorie:Literatur (Vereinigtes Königreich) Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Literatur Kategorie:Dystopie Kategorie:Werk von George Orwell Kategorie:Unternehmen (Los Angeles) Kategorie:Filmgesellschaft (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Hollywood Kategorie:Gegründet 1997 Kategorie:Zoodirektor Kategorie:Dokumentarfilmer Kategorie:Fernsehmoderator (Australien) Kategorie:Australier Kategorie:Geboren 1962 Kategorie:Gestorben 2006 Kategorie:Mann Category:1962 births Category:2006 deaths Category:Accidental deaths in Queensland Category:Australian conservationists Category:Australian environmentalists Category:Australian herpetologists Category:Australian naturalists Category:Australian people of Irish descent Category:Australian television presenters Category:Australian male voice actors Category:Burials in Queensland Category:Deaths due to fish attacks Category:Filmed accidental deaths Category:Filmed deaths of entertainers Category:Logie Award winners Category:People from Melbourne Category:People from Queensland Category:Underwater diving deaths Category:Irwin family Category:Zoo owners Category:Q150 Icons Category:Queensland Greats Kategorie:Filmtitel 2002 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Neuseeländischer Film Kategorie:Monumentalfilm Kategorie:Fantasyfilm Kategorie:Actionfilm Kategorie:Abenteuerfilm Kategorie:Filmdrama Kategorie:Tolkiens Welt Kategorie:J.-R.-R.-Tolkien-Verfilmung Category:World Wars Category:World War II Category:Conflicts in 1939 Category:Conflicts in 1940 Category:Conflicts in 1941 Category:Conflicts in 1942 Category:Conflicts in 1943 Category:Conflicts in 1944 Category:Conflicts in 1945 Category:Global conflicts Category:Modern Europe Category:Modern history Category:Nuclear warfare Category:War Category:Wars involving Albania Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Wars involving Austria Category:Wars involving Belgium Category:Wars involving Bolivia Category:Wars involving Brazil Category:Wars involving British India Category:Wars involving Bulgaria Category:Wars involving Myanmar Category:Wars involving Cambodia Category:Wars involving Canada Category:Wars involving Chile Category:Wars involving Colombia Category:Wars involving Costa Rica Category:Wars involving Croatia Category:Wars involving Cuba Category:Wars involving Czechoslovakia Category:Wars involving Denmark Category:Wars involving Ecuador Category:Wars involving Egypt Category:Wars involving El Salvador Category:Wars involving Estonia Category:Wars involving Ethiopia Category:Wars involving Finland Category:Wars involving France Category:Wars involving Germany Category:Wars involving Greece Category:Wars involving Guatemala Category:Wars involving Haiti Category:Wars involving Honduras Category:Wars involving Hungary Category:Wars involving Iceland Category:Wars involving Indonesia Category:Wars involving Italy Category:Wars involving Iran Category:Wars involving Iraq Category:Wars involving Japan Category:Wars involving Laos Category:Wars involving Latvia Category:Wars involving Lebanon Category:Wars involving Liberia Category:Wars involving Lithuania Category:Wars involving Luxembourg Category:Wars involving Mexico Category:Wars involving Mongolia Category:Wars involving Montenegro Category:Wars involving Nepal Category:Wars involving Norway Category:Wars involving Nicaragua Category:Wars involving Panama Category:Wars involving Paraguay Category:Wars involving Peru Category:Wars involving Poland Category:Wars involving Rhodesia Category:Wars involving Romania Category:Wars involving Saudi Arabia Category:Wars involving Serbia Category:Wars involving Slovakia Category:Wars involving Slovenia Category:Wars involving South Africa Category:Wars involving Sri Lanka Category:Wars involving Syria Category:Wars involving Thailand Category:Wars involving the Dominican Republic Category:Wars involving the Netherlands Category:Wars involving the Philippines Category:Wars involving the Republic of China Category:Wars involving the Soviet Union Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving Uruguay Category:Wars involving Venezuela Category:Wars involving Vietnam Category:Wars involving Yugoslavia Category:Adolf Hitler Category:1889 births Category:1945 deaths Category:20th-century German writers Category:20th-century German politicians Category:Articles containing video clips Category:Assassination attempt survivors Category:Austrian emigrants to Germany Category:Austrian people of World War II Category:Chancellors of Germany Category:German conspiracy theorists Category:Fascist rulers Category:Flag designers Category:Former Roman Catholics Category:German anti-communists Category:German military leaders of World War II Category:German military personnel of World War I Category:German nationalists Category:German Nazi politicians Category:German people of World War II Category:German political writers Category:German politicians who committed suicide Category:German revolutionaries Category:German people of Austrian descent Category:Hitler family Category:Holocaust perpetrators Category:Jews and Judaism in Germany Category:Joint suicides by Nazis Category:Leaders of political parties in Germany Category:Members of the Reichstag of Nazi Germany Category:Members of the Reichstag of the Weimar Republic Category:Military personnel of Bavaria Category:Naturalized citizens of Germany Category:Nazi leaders Category:Nazis who committed suicide by firearm in Germany Category:Nazis who committed suicide in Berlin Category:Nazis who participated in the Beer Hall Putsch Category:Nazis who served in World War I Category:Male suicides Category:People convicted of treason against Germany Category:People from Braunau am Inn Category:Persecution of homosexuals in Nazi Germany and the Holocaust Category:Persecution of Jews Category:Persecution of Christians Category:Persecution of Jehovah's Witnesses Category:Persecution of Serbs Category:Political writers who committed suicide Category:Porajmos perpetrators Category:Recipients of German pardons Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross (1914), 1st class Category:Stateless people Category:Suicides by firearm in Germany Category:The Holocaust in Germany Category:World War II political leaders Category:Critics of Judaism Category:Critics of Christianity Category:Antisemitism in Europe Category:Action T4 Category:Ableism Category:Racial antisemitism Category:Antiziganism Category:Anti-Armenianism Category:Anti-Polish sentiment Category:Anti-Serbian sentiment Category:Anti-Ukrainian sentiment Category:Anti-Russian sentiment Category:Anti-Slavic sentiment Category:Anti-Masonry Category:Anti-Judaism Category:Anti-Catholicism Category:Anti-Protestantism Category:Anti-Orthodoxy Category:Anti-black racism Category:Pan-Arabism Kategorie:Regierungschef der Sowjetunion Kategorie:Parteichef der Sowjetunion Kategorie:Mitglied des Politbüros des Zentralkomitees der KPdSU Kategorie:Politiker (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Person der Russischen Revolution 1917 Kategorie:Person im Russischen Bürgerkrieg Kategorie:Person im Polnisch-Sowjetischen Krieg Kategorie:Person im Zweiten Weltkrieg (Sowjetunion) Kategorie:Vertreter des Marxismus-Leninismus Kategorie:Träger des Leninordens Kategorie:Held der Sowjetunion Kategorie:Marschall der Sowjetunion Kategorie:Held der sozialistischen Arbeit Kategorie:Täter des Großen Terrors (Sowjetunion) Kategorie:Träger des Sowjetischen Siegesordens Kategorie:Namensgeber für eine Stadt 2011 aberkannt Kategorie:Person des Antisemitismus Kategorie:Stalinismus Kategorie:Georgier Kategorie:Sowjetbürger Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Massaker von Katyn Kategorie:Josef Stalin Kategorie:Russe Kategorie:Geboren 1878 Kategorie:Gestorben 1953 Kategorie:Mann